


Lovers end

by twoheartsx



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blood, M/M, Vampire Turning, old fic, possessive leo, so writing kinda sucks, stalking kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a park. Elliot feels as though he has been here before. He also feels like someone is watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers end

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry my writing is kinda awful in this. I wrote this awhile back and by awhile back I mean when I was 13. I hope you guys like it. I have decied to put my old pandora hearts/tsubasa/x fics on here because I really like them.

Elliot couldn't believe it. He had to go on a camping trip with his family. Usually this kinda thing didn't bother Elliot but for some reason this time it felt as though death was awaiting him. Plus it was at some crappy little cabin in the woods. Not a place Elliot would like to be found. Dead or alive. As the car pulled up to the horrific place. It wasn't as bad looking as Elliot thought it would be. It was kinda nice minus the fact it was in the middle of nowhere. Elliot took his suitcases in the house, picking the first room he could. He was going to do whatever he could to stay away from his brothers and sister. He didn't feel like getting a migraine for them. They always found a way to annoy him. When Elliot looked out the window he seen a beautiful sun set. He also noticed what looked like a play ground behind the house. He turned to see Vanessa behind him.

"Vanessa, Dammit!" Elliot said, about to smack her for scaring him. She almost started laughing.

"What's got you so jumpy, Elly?" Vanessa asked, letting out tiny giggles. Elliot glared at her.

"Nothing I just noticed a park or play ground is behind this place and something about it don't feel right." Elliot said, eying the dreading place. He was having a foreboding about that place. Vanessa started laughing at him.

"Come on, Elly, it's just a play ground." Vanessa said, laughing harder at the fact her six teen year old brother was so scared of a play ground. Elliot just glared at her more.

"I'm not joking! I have a terrible feeling about that place!" Elliot screamed, at Vanessa. Just then his brothers came in, as if they had been eavesdropping.

"How about we show you it's safe and nothing is wrong with that park?" Fred asked. Elliot looked surprised but then after all his brothers or Vanessa had never been very superstitious. He nodded his head. Telling them it was fine to prove him wrong though he was sure that he was right. Worst case they get hurt or killed by some ax wielding maniac. Ether way he would be proved right and if not then he would swallow his pride and tell them they were right. If there ever came a day when Elliot said 'I'm sorry.' or 'I was wrong.' would be a cold day in hell.

"Then we will go after the sun goes down just to make it fun." Fred said, walking off with his other brothers, Vanessa slowly made her way out of the room. Leaving Elliot alone in his room. Elliot looked out the window and could have sworn he saw someone at that park. He looked away and looked back and no one was there. Elliot decided to take a shower while Vanessa and his brothers went to see the park. He turned on the water and striped off his clothing. He stepped into the hot water. Feeling the warmness run down his back he wondered how his brothers were doing. If he had turned around he would have seen violet eyes watching him. If he had turned around he would have seen those white daggers hungering for his flesh. He would have seen that want in those deep shaded eyes. But he never turned around. Because he didn't think anyone was there. He didn't want to believe anyone was there.

Meanwhile, Vanessa, Fred, Claude, Ernest, where walking though the park. So far they seen nothing and they were almost ready to go back and make a fool of there stupid little brother. Who so foolishly thought that something was out there try to kill them.

"See Elliot is just being a chicken." Fred said. He turned to see that Ernest was missing. He started to walk on down the hill away from Claude and Vanessa. When he got to the bottom he felt like someone was behind him. When he turned he saw a flash of black before he was knocked out.

Vanessa started to walk though the park. She came across a tree in the tree was carved words. She read them. "Is someone else here?" Vanessa said, reading the words. She wondered what it meant. She looked on around the tree.

"They got away once, they won't again." she read, getting more nerves. She walked more around the tree and her heart almost stooped at what she saw now.

"Elliot is all mine!" Vanessa read it, shuddering. She couldn't believe it someone was out there with him. When she turned she seen Claude walk up. He was holding his throat trying to tell her something. Then he fell on the ground in front of her. He was trying to say something.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked, bending down so she was just over him.

"Behind you.." he said, with wide eyes. Vanessa turned to have something rip into her throat. She gasped stepping back. Falling to the ground. She couldn't believe it this kid was the one who wrote the stuff on the tree. This kid who was after Elliot. This kid was the one killing off all of them one by one. This kid...it was that kid. The kid. It was...him. That boy.

Elliot got out of the shower getting dressed. He walked into his room and paled at what he saw. On his wall in what looked to be blood, 'Elliot, your all mine!' was wrote on the wall. He decided to check to see if Vanessa or any of his brothers was home. If they wrote this he would kill them himself. He looked though the house and sure enough no one was there but him. He wondered where had his parents went. He decided he needed to go to that dreaded park to find his brothers and Vanessa. He ran out the front door and down the hill to the park. When he got there he seen no one. All and all it looked like normal park. Elliot sat down on one of the swings. He started to swing. He saw the full moon in the sky. He could feel the cool wind on the back of his exposed neck. After all his was in a light button-up shirt. He closed his eyes enjoying the night. He felt someone sit on the swing next to him. He looked next to him and seen a young boy with shaggy brownish-black hair.

"Hello, Elliot." The boy said, looking at him. His bangs covered his eyes. Elliot flinched at hearing his name. He didn't know how this boy knew him but he was sure it was very bad that he did.

"How do you know my name?" The sandy-blond asked. The boy flinched as if he was hurt that Elliot didn't know who he was. The boy brushed bangs aside so Elliot could see his face fully. Elliot's eyes widened in surprise. The boy smiled at him. He knew who this boy was. He hadn't seen this boy since the last time he came here. This boy. It was the boy, the boy Vanessa so cautiously said to stay away from. That boy, the one his father said was a street rat. That boy, the one Fred and Ernest pulled him away from. That boy, the one Claude said would kill him if he got to close. He had never believed them. After all he was a child who didn't understand there where those who would hurt you. Elliot was no longer a child, still he believed he was safe with this boy. With that boy, with,

"Leo." Elliot said, as the said boy pulled him close. Elliot hugged Leo back tightly. Even if most wouldn't know it, even if they couldn't see it. Elliot was elated to see Leo once again. Leo smiled holding Elliot. There was just one left. This one he would make sure was given something nice for coming to him. For allowing him to be near him. He would repay Elliot's kindness...in his own blood. Elliot felt as those canines he knew he had saw earlier piercing his delicate skin. He fell into Leo's arms. Leo held him close as those tiny daggers dug deeper into Elliot's neck. He finally had what he had long yearned for.

'They had been right all along...Leo would be the death of me.' Elliot though to himself. As he felt the life leave him. He closed his eyes.

"Don't worry my sweet, Elliot, no one will ever have you other then me again." Leo said, smiling at Elliot's now cold body. Soon it would crave the same crimson liquid that Leo had longed to take from Elliot's human body. His warm body. He ran his fingers across the wounds he had made. They were starting to turn a purplish-blue now. When his fingers ran a crossed it he got a slight whimper from the blond. The blonds eyes opened to look into Leo's. Both the same shad of crimson. The same crimson Elliot now desired for.

"No one will have you but me, Leo." Elliot said, pull Leo into an open mouth kiss. Leo could feel both his and Elliot's fangs grow.

They were both cursed now, nether cared though.


End file.
